


Coming Clean

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz just seem to keep being dragged in different directions. Imagine six months or a year from now all the dramas of Season 2 have been resolved (only very minor references and possible spoilers if you're not up to date, basically one character who is introduced mid Season 2 (around episode 13 will be referenced) and our young scientists are united. Can they still work together? I think Jemma would be the one to clear the air. I think she has a lot of things she's needed to say and hasn't been able to either because Fitz wouldn't listen or she wasn't ready to say them. Lets skip ahead and see what could happen. If it doesn't don't blame me, at least I gave you some FitzSimmons fluff to tide you over! Written after watching the season 2 episode Melinda but no specific references to that or other Season 2 episodes. Spoilers for the Season 1 final and the first half of Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

“Now that things are settling down, as much as they ever do in our world, there’s something I need to tell you. About the way I feel, have been feeling for awhile now. I know things have been complicated between us but you mean the world to me Fitz,” Jemma began. Finally they were all under the same roof again. Coulson and Gonzales had come to an arrangement. S.H.I.E.L.D was reforming. May would be both their bosses. A board of senior agents would discuss major directives but the final say went with May. Everyone knew there had to be someone at the top and there was only one person Coulson could trust to do that. Still Coulson would head up their team. May had no more stepped down from field duty than Coulson. Still there would be more time for Fitz and Simmons to pursue their research, they would be spending more time at the base and less in the field. Jemma felt that meant it was time to clear the air between them. She was tired of the fighting and the misunderstandings between them.

“Don’t pretend Jemma. You weren’t interested in me before Ward send us to the bottom of the ocean and you’ve barely looked at me since.”

“That’s not true Fitz. Not entirely.”

“See. I’m right aren’t I. So save it. Don’t pretend to care about me. Don’t patronize me.”

“Wait let me explain.” But Fitz ignored her, he turned and stormed away. “FITZ!” Jemma called, storming after him. She had to run to catch up with him but this time she wasn’t letting anything go unsaid. She grabbed his shoulder. He tried to shake her off but he stopped and faced her. “You’re right, I wasn’t in love with you before we were drowning. And while I loved you for wanting to save me that wasn’t when I started to feel this way.”

“And what way’s that Jemma? Pity?”

“I did pity you at first, and then I watched you come back stronger and braver and more confident in yourself than you were before your injury. That changed the way I saw you Fitz, not the accident, you. It was all you.”

“Spare me the platitudes Jemma.”

“You idiot Fitz don’t you understand what I’m telling you? I’m in love with you Fitz. The man standing in front of me right now, no one else.”

“You what?” he gasped disbelievingly. Those two words were hard to put together. He wondered if he was having visions again. Fantasies.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way anymore. I understand that a lot has happened and I hope we can still work together, I never wanted to compromise our friendship or our working relationship but…. I thought you should know.” Jemma stood her ground, mustering every ounce of courage and determination to fight back the tears that were suddenly welling behind her eyes because no rejection could ever compare to this. To falling in love with the man who had loved her only to find out it had been too late.

“What?” Fitz repeated.

“I think we should maintain a professional working relationship.”

“No before that,” Fitz probed uncertainly, trying to find reality in the unreality before him; in the beautiful woman with the heart of gold that melted his heart when she smile and in the sweet accented voice he heard when he closed his eyes even if she was nowhere near.

“I want to be friends.”

“Before that,” Fitz strained, his face contorted with unveiled annoyance. Jemma almost laughed.

“I was just saying,” Jemma elaborated in her gentle but articulate manner, “that I thought it was time I was honest with you and baring in mind our history I should, shall we say, clear the air, and confess my feelings. I’m sorry it was stupid of me. It was unprofessional and insensitive. I won’t speak of it again.” Somehow her voice maintained its poised polished edge but tears were slipping out of the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip and turned away so he wouldn’t see her cry. She was about to walk away when she felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him. She didn’t want him to see her pain, she knew she didn’t deserve to feel hurt and disappointed, not when she’d hurt and disappointed him so many more times.

“Jemma Simmons are you serious? This isn’t a lie or story to try and make me feel better?” Fitz demanded seriously.

“I’ve studied the empirical evidence closely,” Jemma smiled, her tone earnest but boring on whimsical, in for a penny in for a pound, “Increased heartbeat, inattention, strong feelings of emotional attachment, arousal, daydreams, butterflies, excitement in close proximity to the subject, it appears to be conclusive, the symptoms have not resolved themselves. I’m in love with you Fitz.”

“You giant nerd!” Fitz cried, his face breaking out in a grin, and then his hands were in her hair pulling her towards him and the room was spinning. Everything between them had changed and Jemma was totally unprepared for the intensity of feeling generated by his lips locking onto hers. Her mind struggled to comprehend that this was her Fitz, his lips, kissing her with a tenderness that she returned eagerly, only to feel him grow more hungry in return.

It took all of her will power to break away. She couldn’t find the words at first she just gestured with a finger towards her quarters, hoping he didn’t think she was inviting him in, though she was, just not that way, not yet, but there had to be somewhere more private where they could continue this… discussion.

Fitz was confused at first, he didn’t want to stop, but then he understood as Jemma found the words to explain, “We should find somewhere more appropriate.”

Fitz nodded and followed obediently as she led him down the hall.

“You seem to be in a hurry,” Coulson greeted. “When you’ve got a minute there’s something I want to run by you, but if you’re busy it can wait.”

“That would be excellent sir,” Jemma smiled trying to look professional and composed.

Coulson grinned knowingly, the blush in her cheeks hinted that there was more than science at work here, but who was he to question a little chemistry experiment? This wasn’t Skye and Ward or Ward and May, these two worked better when they were in synch. Their fighting and the tension between them had only slowed things down. About time, he thought to himself.

“I’m just helping Jemma,” Fitz offered awkwardly.

“Go right ahead,” Coulson grinned. “I’ll be in my office when you’re done.”

“Fantastic,” Jemma returned and smothered a giggle as she walked away from her boss and hoped Coulson didn’t notice that her path led directly to her quarters. “Oh my,” she admitted when the door closed behind them and she could dissolved into giggles. “Do you think he knows?”

Fitz shrugged, “He didn’t seem concerned.”

“Good. Good. So, where were we?” Jemma asked shyly.

Fitz grinned. He was so nervous he could be barely stand, his brain was firing and exploding and words were harder than they usually were now, but it was everything he’d ever wanted and Jemma was right, recovering from almost drowning had left him with more courage and confidence, a different kind of confidence but all the confidence he needed to take action. He closed the space between them and pulled Jemma towards him again. Simmons let out a contented sigh.

It was so easy.


End file.
